A driver sits at a red light, patiently waiting for her turn to pass through the intersection. While looking back through her rear view mirror, she notices a car travelling at a high rate of speed. She wonders whether the car will stop in time to avoid hitting her car. Unable to move into another lane, she hopes that the other driver notices that she is stopped. The car maintains its speed and does not appear to be slowing down. No real options exist to warn the other driver that she is stopped in front of him. The other driver does not have enough time to slow down when he realizes that she is stopped and collides with her car.
This common scenario can be averted with an automatic warning system that alerts an approaching driver of a stopped vehicle. Vehicles often travel at separation distances that are too short to allow sufficient braking time should the forward traffic suddenly slow. Whether stopped at a red light, stopped in slowed traffic, or slowing down at a car accident site, a warning system could alert drivers to avert rear-end collisions. A driver of a trailing vehicle will be better informed of speed reductions in the forward traffic flow and the likelihood of a rear-end collision will be reduced. Views of roadways are often obstructed with a higher percentage of large vehicles on the road, thus reducing the time a driver has to react to sudden reductions in traffic speed. Drivers are often distracted with additional activities within their vehicle.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved vehicle collision warning signal to automatically alert drivers of changes in vehicle speeds or stopped vehicles. The warning will lead to safer road ways, reduced number of rear-end collisions, reduced physical damage to vehicles and vehicle occupants, and reduced vehicle insurance costs.